In a conventional light-emitting apparatus of surface-mounted type, light-emitting device as shown in FIG. 62 and FIG. 63, a light-emitting device 3 such as a light-emitting diode (LED) is provided on an electrically insulated substrate 1, which is made of a resin such as a glass-fiber-added epoxy resin. On a surface of the electrically insulated substrate 1, an electric wiring pattern is provided. On the light-emitting device 3, an Au wire 4 is provided. Then, the light-emitting device 3 and the Au wire 4 are sealed with a transparent resin 5 by carrying out a molding such as a transfer-molding. The insulated substrate 1 has a shape of a flat plate.
In another conventional light-emitting apparatus of surface-mounted type, as shown in FIG. 64 and FIG. 65, lead frames 6 are insert-molded in a resin substrate 7. On the insert-molded lead frames 6, light-emitting devices 3, 8, and 9 are provided, respectively, so as to be connected to the insert-molded lead frames 6 via Au wires 4. Then, a cup section of the light-emitting apparatus is sealed with a resin such as an epoxy resin. Alternatively, it may be arranged such that an electric wiring pattern is provided on the surface of the resin substrate 7, instead of the lead frames 6.
FIG. 66 and FIG. 67 are cross sectional views illustrating optical paths during the light emitting, respectively. According to another conventional arrangement, a reflective case whose center has a space is provided on the electrically insulated substrate 1 shown in FIG. 62. In the space of the reflective case, a light-emitting device is provided, and a plastic molding is formed in the space. Note that this arrangement is consequently similar to the arrangement shown in FIG. 64.
Further, in Japanese Publication for Utility Model No. 5-8959 (Jitsukaihei 5-8959, published on Feb. 5, 1993), disclosed is a light-emitting device package. The package includes a rectangular electrically insulated substrate having a light-emitting device in its concave portion. In one side surface of the substrate, a first groove is provided so as to bridge an upper surface of the substrate and a bottom surface of the substrate. In the other side surface of the substrate, a second groove is provided so as to bridge the upper surface of the substrate and a second surface of the concave portion. With the package, the first groove allows the polarity of the light-emitting device to be recognized because of its appearance, thereby enabling the light-emitting device to function properly.
Further, in Japanese Publication for Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-246650 (Tokukai 2002-246650, published on Aug. 30, 2002), disclosed is a light-emitting diode apparatus in which (i) an electric wiring pattern is provided, by using the MID method, in an electrically insulated cup section, and (ii) a light-emitting diode is provided on the electric wiring pattern. According to the light-emitting diode apparatus, it is possible to avoid the breaking of wire caused by the stress exerted in a lamp-type lead frame due to the resin.
Further, in Japanese Publication for Utility Model No. 4-105562 (Jitsukaihei 4-105562, published on Sep. 10, 1992) disclosed is a light-emitting device package in which (i) a metal reflective film is adherently provided in a wall of a concave portion of a black-colored electrically insulated substrate, and (ii) a light-emitting diode is provided in the concave portion. According to the light-emitting device package, light does not leak into adjacent concave portions. Accordingly, characters and images can be clearly displayed.
Furthermore, in Japanese Publication for Unexamined Patent Application No. 6-77540 (Tokukaihei 6-77540, published on Mar. 18, 1994), disclosed is an optical semiconductor apparatus including (i) a substrate, (ii) an optical semiconductor provided on the substrate, and (iii) a reflector made of a thick film provided so as to surround the optical semiconductor, the reflector having a shape of substrate. According to the optical semiconductor apparatus, since the thick film is provided on the substrate, the optical semiconductor apparatus has an excellent adhesiveness to the substrate, thereby making the size of the optical semiconductor apparatus smaller.
Further, a semiconductor apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Publication for Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-314149 (Tokukai 2002-314149, published in on Oct. 25, 2002). In the semiconductor apparatus, (i) a cavity having a stair-like structure is provided, (ii) a metal plate on which an optical semiconductor device is provided is provided on the cavity wall, and (iii) a semiconductor element for controlling is provided on the bottom surface of the metal plate. With the semiconductor apparatus, it is possible to prevent the malfunction of the semiconductor element due to the light from the optical semiconductor device. Also the semiconductor apparatus can be contained in a smaller package.
In the foregoing conventional arts, the emission of the light-emitting device 3 such as an LED is carried out in response to the current supplied to the light-emitting device 3. Accordingly, the luminosity increases as the amount of current increases. However, the increasing in the current causes the generated heat value of the light-emitting device 3 to increase, accordingly, such that the light-emitting device 3 receives the heat stress. On this account, luminosity increases less than expected and the reliability is affected adversely.
Therefore, in order to discharge the heat, a radiator is provided on the wiring substrate having the light-emitting device 3. However, in FIG. 68, a wiring substrate 32 is disposed between the light-emitting device 3 serving as heating element and the radiator 33. The wiring substrate 32 has heat conductivity that is as poor as the substrate 1 made of a resin. Accordingly, the effect of the radiator significantly decreases. The effect of the heat discharging in the arrangement in FIG. 69 significantly also decreases in the same manner as in the arrangement in FIG. 68.
Furthermore, because the light-emitting apparatus is required to be downsized, the thickness of a support section of the light-emitting device becomes thinner. On this account, there is a possibility that the light passes through the support section although it depends on the material of the support section. This raises a problem that efficiency of light irradiating to an intended direction decreases.